Sometimes it's fun to be an outsider!
by Shipposfollower243
Summary: The band comes to Canada for the first time, they are new and feels like they're bieng left out, but they still have fun! This story is based on the animated series. Alert! Kaz's part of the story started!
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! This is my first puffy amiyumi fanfic! Please don't go hard on me!  
In this story, Ami and Yumi doesn't know english yet, and it's their first time in Canada.

Hi hi puffy amiyumi belongs to cartoonnetwork, the innocent bystanders of this story belong to me.

So remeber - Words with With brackets means that it's in japanese

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It was another ordinary day in Ontario until the tour bus came in at the stop. Ami and Yumi then got off for their first time at Canada, they hardly knew any english so they decided to learn from other people.

They first saw two kids introducing each other to another kid. "Hi! I'm Bob and this is Ben!" said the kids, so Ami wrote down " Hi! I'm Bob and this is Ben!" in her note pad.

Next the two girls spotted some robbers who said "Killing and Stealing!" So Ami wrote down "Killing and Stealing" in her note pad.

Some shouted "Flamethrowers and nuclear bombs!" So Ami wrote that down.

There were a group of bullies who were saying " Shut the fuck up, ass crap!" So Ami wrote that down as well in her note pad.

The girls went to a convenience store and saw some kids smashing party snappers on the ground, Yumi thought it would be fun so she bought something more dangerous than party snappers - bombs! Yumi was about to do it when a police man came by.

Police - Excuse me what are your names?

Ami - Hi! I'm Bob and this is Ben!

Police - Ummm...What were you girls doing at the store over there?

Ami - Killing and stealing!

Police: Aha! So you were the murderers who killed this man! What did you kill him with?

The police officer held the picture.

Ami - Flamethrowers and nuclear bombs!

Police - You' re going to jail!

Ami - Shut the fuck up, ass crap!

The police was beyond pissed, he was about to handcuff Ami when Yumi threw Bombs under the officer's feet.

Yumi - ( Mount prompei ready to blow in, 5 4 3 2 1...BOOM!)

KABOOM! The police got blasted to Pluto. Some kids saw what happened and said " Mommy why are they doing fireworks in the morning?"

Ami - ( I guess we learned enough english for now, let's go buy some more stuff!)

Yumi - ( How about that store over there?)

Ami - ( fine with me!)

They entered a drug store and tried to ask the cashier lady for help, but instead all that came out of them were swear words.

Cashier - Watch your language girls.

Ami thought the cashier was saying WHAT IS your language so she answered "Japanese". 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

(After the incident)

Ami - (I wonder why that lady gave out all the stuff for free, and kicked us out.)

Yumi - (Forget it, let's try out some golf.)

In the golf field there were 2 people playing both men. When Ami came by to give it a try, one of the guys came to her thinking she was good looking. Ami got the club and whipped the ball straight and hard, but she also ended up smacking the guy's X-rated part.

SMACK!

Man - YEOOOWWWWWW!

The golf ball was going straight to the pole, that's when the other guy came and to pick up a penny. The ball hit the guys asshole, when he bent down.

Other man - YEOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

Ami - Yeah! A HOLE IN ONE BIG BUTT!

Next Yumi gave a try, and she smacked the golf ball good, but the guy beside her, who was still screaming got smacked in the face this time.

The ball was hit so hard that it made speed bumps all through the field and crashed through buckingham palace.

The two guys who messed around with Ami and Yumi ended up in the hospital for 5 months, while the girls set off to more stuff.

They stopped at a school called E.J. sand to check the place out. They entered the principals office, but luckily she was sleeping due to the lack of lazyness. The students were waiting for the O' Canada, which they heard for the last 8 years, but Yumi got an idea, she changed the song to "joining a fan club"; one of their hits.

Everyone was surprised except for the puffy Ami Yumi fans. Some of the teachers headed for the principals office to figure out what's going on.

Fan - OH MY GOD! HOW DID MY FAVOURITE SONG GOT REPLACED WITH OUR USUAL ONE?

All the fans ran to the principals office to thank the principal.

Ami and Yumi got out just in time before the teachers or the fans arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

I made this chapter a bit longer than my other ones so please read and review! 

Chapter 3

Ami and Yumi hid behind the back of the school

Ami - ( Yumi are you out of your mind! That was a school we were in not a concert stage!)

Yumi - (Forget about that, look into this window!)

Behind the glass, there were 20 junior kindergardens who was taught by the only mean teacher in the school; " Mr. Majorstrictness"

Ami - (Those poor children! We have to stop that evil smartypants, and I've got a plan!...Well two plans in case the first one doesn't work.)

Yumi - (What's that?)

Ami - ( First of all, we have to learn more english and I mean the PROPER way this time!)

Ami went to a library and borrowed all the learning books and quickly studied on them. Soon both Ami and Yumi learned enough english, and now it was time for the plan, it was a risky plan but it was also fun. The plan was to write a card to the principal of the school whose name was " Mrs. badass" that said "meet you on a date at seven O clock at a fancy nearby restaurant" From; Majorstrictness .

When Mrs. badass recieved the card she was delighted, but Ami's plan wasn't the end yet, she and Yumi had to BE Mr. Majorstrictness on the date. Since they weren't tall enough Ami had to stand on Yumi's shoulder and disguise themselves with a very long coat.

Yumi - (Are you sure the principal won't suspect anything?)

Ami - (Positive! So this is what we have to do when we meet her; We're going to be so rude and annoying, the principal would have to fire Mr. Majorstrictness!)

Yumi - (But what if she finds out it's us?)

Ami- ( That's why it's risky, but I have a plan B remember?)

Yumi - ( Okay...)

It was seven O clock and Mrs. badass had already arrived. Yumi was not good at walking straight with someone sitting on her shoulders, so she walked awkwardly through the restaurant with everyone starring at them.

Yumi -(Whew! What did you eat for breakfast, cement!)

Ami - (Left! Left go left! Now right and sit down.)

Yumi - (Whew!)

Ami got out a voice changer to change her voice. Mrs. Badass didn't notice anything, she was just curious why majorstrictness would dress so weird.

Ami - Umm... So what would you like to order my dear Badass?

Yumi - (Psst! Ami pass me the baked beans!)

Mrs. Badass - Who just said that?

Ami - I didn't hear anything, it must have been your imagination.

BBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTT!

Mrs.Badass - That wasn't me.

Ami - Sorry it was me! Um..Oops I dropped my spoon!

Ami bent down to talk to Yumi

Ami - (That was good! Now keep annoying Mrs. Badass!)

Yumi - (Hey! It's my turn to be on top!)

Ami - (Fine, but no more beans for you)

Yumi ran into the washroom and switched their places, now Ami was on the bottem and Yumi was on top. Ami walked back and continued on with the "date".

Yumi - Ahem, now I will light up the candles, and we shall kiss my dear.

Mrs. Badass - I'm ready Majorstric...

All of the sudden Yumi accidently dropped the lighter and Ami's butt was on fire.

Ami- AAAAAHHH! HOT! HOT!

Ami ran around everywhere in the restaurant with Yumi on top of her. Yumi crashed into a chandelier, and left her face imprint on wall when Ami ran through it. Ami crashed through the door and out of the restaurant, her pants was still on fire, she ran through Five skyscrapers. Yumi's face broke some letters off a sign that said "National fine arts academy" and now it said "National fart academy".

Ami tripped on a rock and the fire finally died, but they were in serious trouble because the long coat they wore blew off. Mrs. Badass saw that she had been tricked by two half pints.

Ami and Yumi - Uh oh...heh, heh...We have to go, see you tomorrow!

Mrs. Badass - There isn't going to be a tomorrow!

Ami and Yumi - AAAA! HELP! QUIT IT! LET GO! CALL THE F.B.I! JESUS HELP!

Next day...

Ami - (Okay, the plan didn't work so let's switch to plan B)

Yumi - ( And if this doesn't work too?)

Ami - ( I'm sure that it will work, so quit complaining)

Ami got a voice recorder, recorded some really nasty stuff in it, and put it on the office desk. A minute later Mrs. Badass found the recording on her desk. She turned it on and this is what it said;

"Hello Mrs. BAD ASS! I'm just letting you know that you are one bitchy hellbag! Your head is fatter than a grape fruit, you got the voice of a drunked elephant, your body is made out of shit, and you are medusa's riencarnation! You want to know what I've been teaching the kindergardens so far? I taught them Peuberty and Sex! I am making them watch a movie that is rated R, plus I'm making them use tampons and deoderant! I also letting them wear clothes with swear words on them, and guess what? I'm letting them swear! What do you say to that! I Wish you a fucking good- bye, Bad ass bastard!

From; Majorstrictness"

Mrs. Badass knocked down the kindergarden's room and yelled " YOU ARE FIRED!"

Majorstrictness - But,but,but,but,but,but...

Mrs. Badass - NO BUTS! Kick

Ami - (Horay! I did it! I rescued the kindergardens!)

Yumi - (Well I'm glad that was over, let's go back to the bus now.)

At the tour bus, Kaz decided that he should out to visit Canada too, so he did while the two girls were up to something.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people! I hope you enjoy the chapter...bye people!

Chapter 4

Ami - (Hope you don't mind if we rent a movie.)

Kaz - (Whatever girls.)

Kaz left, Yumi was on telephone.

Yumi - Hello? Blockbuster's video? We would like to rent out the movie " Blood sucking Cannibals of death".

Blockbusters - That will be only 999999.0000 dollars, because it's our final copy

Yumi - (I hope Kaz won't mind if we blow all his bucks for this.)

Meanwhile with Kaz, He went to the zoo to see some of his favourite animals. He first saw some clams in the aquarium (his favourite animal) since he loved them so much. After looking at them, he went INTO the tank since he loved them so much! All the clams and snapping turtles that in the tanks started biting him, he cried for help so loud that Ami and Yumi heard him.

Ami - (What was that? Wasn't that Kaz?)

Yumi - (Nah I don't think it's him)

Kaz - ( It's me Kaz! HELP!)

Ami - ( It's Kaz Alright, I think he's in trouble we better go and rescue him)

Yumi - ( What! The movie just started! If your going to make me budge out of this seat Kaz better be in BIG trouble.

Kaz - ( HHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!)

Ami - ( Well?)

Yumi - (At least he's not crying for us.)

Kaz - (AMI YUMI! HELP!)

Ami - ( I remember Kaz saying something about a zoo.)

Yumi - ( Ha! I bet he's at the aquarium to look at clams. Or even worse, I bet he's IN the clam tank since he loves them so much!)

Ami and Yumi - 00 !

They immediatly ran to the local zoo, and took Kaz out of the water. The girls went back to te bus to finish their movie, while kaz went to the dry cleaners to get his wet clothes dry. kaz looked at the washer and the dryer, he was confused which one of them was the dryer. He made up his mind and put his clothes in the washer thinking it's the dryer!

Kaz - ( What does all these little squiggly lines mean! I can't read this! )

he started to push all the buttons on the washer, the machine malfunctioned and died.

Kaz - ( Stupid machine! What's wrong with you now?)

He went inside the washer to observe what was wrong with it. While he was at it, a guy came with a shirt and stuffed it into the washer thinking it was empty and closed the door.

Kaz - ( There! It's fixed...What the! Hey! Let me out!)

Kaz banged on the door, but the guy didn't notice. He started the machine.

Thirty minutes later Kaz came out smaller and wetter than he was before!

Kaz - ( So THAT was the washer. I should have known.)

Cashier - Here is your bill sir

Kaz - (! ten dollars! AAAAAAAHHH!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the slow update. ( Way too much homework and biddings) I hope you enjoy this chapter! 

Chapter 5

Kaz spent thirty minutes of complaining and gripping until the he got kicked out. he was still wet, but he had enough time working with the dry machines. Someone suddenly dropped a pair of green jazzy sunglasses on kaz's head.

Kaz- Hmmm? What is with the green vision? Green! Money!

He started to run around everywhere thinking everything is made out of money.

Meanwhile back at the bus Ami made popcorn without the lid on; It flooded the whole bus since it was alot of popcorn. Ami and Yumi didn't bother to clean it up, because they wanted to watch their movie. Jeng Kang and Tekirai ate up all the popcorn so Kaz wouldn't have to freak out when he gets back. (At least not after the news that his money was spent for the movie.)

Ami went back to the kitchen to get some pepsi, when she came back she tripped on Tekirai and threw the drinks on Yumi. Yumi was really pissed.

Yumi- ( AAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIII! YOU'RE DEAD! RWARRRR!)

She got her electric guitar and started to chase Ami everywhere with it.

The cats held up a sign- " This scene is attended for mature audiences, childrens please stand by..."

After a while the cats took the sign off the screen. The whole place was a disaster.

Ami- (Yumi, do you believe in afterlife?)

Yumi- ( I guess.)

Ami- ( So if Kaz kills us will we get another chance to live?)

Yumi- ( But then he'll kill us again for using half of his grands on the movie.)

Ami- ( The movie! Oh, the movie...Hey that reminds me, we still haven't finished it.)

Yumi- ( Yeah, let's watch.)

The girls completely forgot about the bus, they just couldn't take their eyes off the television. That all ended when the scary part of the movie began, the girls hid under the sofa scared as a squirrel.

Back with Kaz, he was still running around everywhere with the green sunglasses on. He finally stopped when the owner of the sunglasses took it off Kaz.

Kaz- ( Where did all the money go? It's gone! NNNNNNOOOOOO!)

Kaz tried to calm himself down, and forget about the money. he soon did. He went to the next place he had in mind. At a nearby parade, Kaz saw a little boy who seemed to have tagged along. The boy threw his ice cream at Kaz for no obvious reason.

MUSH!

Kaz- ( Why I oughta...I mean, try to be more careful next time, okay?)

The boy nodded yes, but he didn't really mean it. He got another ice cream and threw it at Kaz again.

SPLAT!

This time, Kaz was a bit pissed, he gave the boy a mean glare. The boy stuck his tongue out and threw another ice cream on Kaz.

MUSH!

Kaz tried to control his temper, he stood still beet red. The boy gave out a laughter and threw another ice cream on Kaz once again.

He couldn't take it anymore, he bought an ice cream and threw it at the boy, but it missed and hit one of the soldiers.

The boy laughed so hard, he got more ice cream and threw it not on Kaz but on the soldiers. All his friends joined him and threw ice cream at the parade.

Kaz carefully sneaked away from the Parade not to end up as target practice again. He was sticky from the ice cream, everything from insects to garbage had stuck onto him. This made it very difficult for him to see where he was going. He bumped into a tree, and some twigs got stuck to him. Everyone thought he was a monster and ran away.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm soooooo sorry for not updating for a long time I completely forgot! I made this chapter long so all readers and reviewers can enjoy it more.

Chapter 5

There were still many stuff stuck onto Kaz that frightened the people, so the police came in and threw him into a lake.

SPLASSSHHHH!

Meanwhile on the puffy bus...

The oven, which Ami forgot to turn off started to heat up and burn. As a result,smoke flowed into the living room where Ami and Yumi were hiding.

Yumi- -sniff- (Why does it smell like something is burning?)

Ami-( I think the movie we rented is coming to LIFE!)

Ami and Yumi- (AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!)

Finally, the oven reached it's heat limit and blew up through the cieling. A bunch of reporters came to the scene.

Reporters- This just in: At the middle of no where,something shot mysteriously out into the sky! It- It's a bird, It's a plane, It's your MOM!

In outer space...

An astronaut and his colleague were assembling their new engine for their rocket. Suddenly, the explosion from the oven reached all the way up and hit the engine and the astronauts. One of the men grumbled to the other. " I told you to be careful you idiot".

Back with Ami and Yumi...

The house got silent, very silent. Jang keng and Tekirai crept into the kitchen to see if everything was okay. As they approached the burnt oven fire caught onto Jang keng's tail. The cats returned to the living room, Yumi seemed to be a bit calm, but Ami was shocked .

Ami - (Um...Yumi, Your cat'sis on fire.)

Yumi - (Oh really? Jang keng must have been really working hard searching the kitchen.)

Ami - (No what I meant was THATYOUR CAT IS BURNING!)

Yumi - (What! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Get the bucket!)

Ami carried the bucket filled with water and ran as fast as she could, but she tripped because her shoe's weren't tied. The bucket of water landed on Yumi's head. Yumi lost her balance and stepped on Tekirai's tail. The cat screeched and ran everywhere around the bus. Finally, Tekirai stepped on a booby trap that was put up by Yumi just in case. Water balloons came tumbling down from the cieling and hit everything in the living room.

PLOOOSHHH!

Ami- -cough- -cough- (well at least your cat is okay for now.)

Yumi- (That's it! I am not going to let any damage to this bus anymore! )

Yumi set up more traps so nothing can harm the puffy bus.

With Kaz...

Kaz managed to swim out of the lake clean, but he was wet...again

Kaz- (This is the third time this dayI got soaked! What could get worse?)

Suddenly, Kaz's cellphone rang.

Kaz - (Hello?)

Ami - (Um...Kaz, it's us Puffy AmiYumi. We're just calling to let you know that your "Lucky dollar bill" got soaked and ripped, also your week savings fell into the fire place. Your...Hey Yumi! Let go of me! MFFFF!)

Yumi- ( Um..um... No one if here at this moment, please leave a message at the end of a beep.)

BEEP!

Kaz- (So, you want me to leave a message eh? Well here is my message) -screams into the cellphone-( If what you said to me is true, I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR NOSES AND FEED THEM TO YOU!)

Kaz immediatly ran off to the area where the puffy bus was located.

Ami saw Kaz through the window.

Ami - (Quick! He's coming drive away!)

Yumi -( I'm driving as fast as I could! Why in the world did you tell him anyways?)

Ami - (Well...You know that if made a mistake it won't go away until you admit it.)

Yumi - ( The only thing that is going to go away are our noses if we don't hurry!)

The puffy bus was driving full speed, but Kaz managed to keep up with it. The chase was on!

End of chapter.

Well people, the next chapter is last! Wait t'ill then!


End file.
